Hija de la Luna
by UlvidaKiyama666
Summary: Su amor era demasiado intenso, pero ignoraban el porque Su origen y la historia de sus padres tendrá mucho que ver Es mi primer fic de esta película les pido que le den una oportunidad
1. Chapter 1

_Hola!_

 _Hoy les traigo este fic, que es algo de lo que no suelo escribir, pero mi sobrina tiene esa "frozen fever" y creo que me la ha pegado, como sea, solo espero que no me haya salido mal porque mi linda sobrina tenia ilusión de que escribiera algo así_

 _Espero que les guste este "Helsa" fuera de lo común_

 _Los personajes de Frozen no me pertenecen, solo la historia XD_

 _o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o._

 **Hija de la Luna**

La luna estaba menguando cuando ella se despidió de su amado, ambos con lagrimas en los ojos se dieron un largo beso, diciéndose así que no querían estar lejos, pero los padres de él querían que estudiara en la universidad de las Islas de Sur, ella aun no aceptaba tal decisión, pero la respetaría aunque le doliera el pecho al ver a su amado Hans abordar el vuelo que lo llevaría a casa, ella con un movimiento de manos lo despidió mientras él se giraba a verla un vez más

– ¡Elsa, te amo! – grito antes de cruzar al puerta de abordaje

– ¡Lo se, te estaré esperando! – grito también, reprimiendo las ganas de llorar

Hans era un hombre fuerte, pero ver a Elsa llorar le partía el alma, serian los 4 años mas difíciles de su vida, y claro el sabia perfectamente que sus padres lo apoyarían en este trago tan amargo, pero algo era cierto, podía estar en le infierno pero si Elsa estaba allí, ese seria su hogar, pues la amaba con locura

Elsa sorbió su nariz por enésima vez y se dio la vuelta para encontrarse con su hermana y sus padres, ella los abrazó fuerte mientras descargaba todo su pesar

– No te preocupes hermana, él regresara – dijo Anna para tranquilizarla

– Hija, nosotros te apoyamos – dijeron sus padres acariciando su cabeza de forma cariñosa

– Vamos, ya no quiero estar aquí – dijo Elsa limpiando las lagrimas de su rostro

Después de esa despedida, la vida continuo su curso, ambos se extrañaban pero eran concientes de que no podían estar tristes todo ese tiempo, así que afrontaron la situación de la mejor manera, con una sonrisa en rostro y siendo los chicos joviales de siempre, se hacían video llamadas todos los días y estuvieron así el primer año, luego su necesidad de verse se incremento, haciendo que en las vacaciones del segundo año, ella viajara al Sur para dar rienda suelta a todo el amor que se reprimieron todo ese tiempo

– Ya falta poco, no desesperes mi reina – dijo Hans mientras le acariciaba la mejilla

– Si, solo otros dos años sin verte, sin tenerte – dijo Elsa con un nudo en la garganta

– Te prometo que estaré pendiente de ti todo este tiempo – dijo para luego besarla dulcemente en los labios

Esas dos semanas de vacaciones se hicieron tan cortas que el día en que Elsa debía regresar a casa le entrego lo único que le hacia falta entregarle a Hans, el tenia su vida en sus manos al igual que ella tenia la de él, y bajo una noche estrellada con luna llena dos amantes se demostraron con caricias y besos lo mucho que se necesitaban, lo mucho que se amaban

Al tercer año de universidad todo cambio para Elsa, su popularidad en la universidad había aumentado considerablemente, y como no, si el chico que la celaba día y noche ya no estaba en la ciudad, varios chicos la invitaban a salir o simplemente a tener una noche de "relajación", pero ella le seguiría siendo fiel a Hans, el hombre que la hizo sentir mujer y muchas cosas mas

– Elsa, te veo distraída – dijo su hermana Anna, entrando a la biblioteca

– No he tenido noticias de Hans desde hace 2 semanas – dijo algo desanimada viendo a la ventana

– No te angusties, de seguro a estado muy ocupado – dijo Anna restándole importancia

– Eso espero – dijo viendo al fin a su hermana pelirroja que estaba inquieta

– Elsa, quiero pedirte algo – dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

– Dinero no tengo – se adelanto a decir con una media sonrisa

– No es eso, quiero pedirte que hables con nuestros padres para que acepten a Kristoff como mi novio – dijo totalmente sonrojada

– Aguarda, ¿Kristoff?, ¿novio? – dijo Elsa confundida

– Si, hace 1 mes que me lo propuso y he dicho que si, por favor hermana – le suplico mientras ponía cara de cachorro, Elsa solo sonrió

– ¿Por qué no les dices tu? – dijo alzando una ceja

– Porque tengo miedo – Elsa se llevo una mano a la cara y se reía con ganas, el hecho de que su hermana tuviera miedo era algo nuevo, siempre fue bastante fuerte, más que ella

– Animo, tú puedes pequeña – dijo abrazándola

La pelirroja la abrazo de vuelta, pero no paso ni 5 segundos cuando alguien se acerco por detrás, haciendo que se soltaran asustadas

– Elsa Arendelle, no te había reconocido con esa ropa y ese peinado tan diferente – dijo un chico peliblanco que la veía de pies a cabeza, y la desvestía literalmente con la mirada

– Gracias, creo – dijo Elsa totalmente ajena a la mirada lujuriosa que le daba el peliblanco, mientras ella misma veía su vestuario, no era nada fuera de lo común, solo unos vaqueros negros ajustados y una blusa holgada color verde, que le recordaba el color de ojos de Hans y respecto a su peinado, solo era una trenza de lado con unos mechones libres al frente

– ¿Qué quieres Frost? – inquirió Anna, mientras lo veía de mala gana

– Nada que te interese niña, solo quiero invitar a Elsa a un helado, nada fuera de lo común – dijo viéndola directamente a los ojos, mirada cielo de él contra mirada zafiro de ella

– Claro, me hará bien distraerme un poco – dijo levantándose del escritorio y tomando la mano de Jack

– Nos vemos Anna – dijo comenzando a caminar con él

Caminaron hasta la heladería de la universidad mientras todas las miradas se posaban en los dos albinos, sin duda harían buena pareja, pero a ella le encantaban los morenos, Jack sabia eso hasta la saciedad, pero esperaba que ella cambiara de opinión algún día

– ¿Qué has sabido de tu príncipe sureño? – dijo Jack sentándose en una mesa alejada del bullicio, mientras ella lo seguía de cerca

– No mucho, no he tenido información de el desde hace 2 semanas – dijo volviendo a estar desanimada

– Lo siento, no debí preguntarte algo tan personal – dijo bajando la mirada, Elsa sonrió

– No te preocupes, estoy bien, pienso que esto ya no es justo para ninguno de los dos, me gustaría que él retomara su vida – Jack dio un suspiro, Elsa era tan gentil que la hacia desearla cada vez mas

– Elsa, a mi me gustaría que lo intentáramos, quiero que estemos juntos, quiero que seas mi novia – dijo Jack tomándole la mano

– Yo... no lo sé Jack, recuerda que lo intentamos una vez, antes de que Hans apareciera, pero somos tan iguales, no creo que esto funcione – dijo bajando la mirada

– Entonces, una noche – dijo Jack sonriendo de medio lado

Elsa se sorprendió ante esa sola mención, había pasado 1 año desde que estuvo con Hans, y era humana, también tenía necesidades y el derecho a una noche de diversión, ¿pero que estaba pensado?, Hans era su novio y le tenía que ser fiel, pero algo estaba mal en ella, porque el solo pensar en una noche junto al chico mas guapo de su curso no le desagradaba en lo mas mínimo, al contrario la estaba poniendo a tono, en ese momento sonó el móvil de ella haciendo que volviera a la realidad

– Disculpa, debo atender – dijo sacando el móvil de su bolsillo derecho – Diga

– Elsa, debes venir a casa ahora – se escucho del otro lado de la bocina

– ¿Papá?, ¿Qué pasa? – dijo ella preocupada

– Mañana es cuarto creciente, debes venir ahora – dijo su padre con tono preocupado

– No creo que pueda hacerlo, mañana tengo un examen muy importante – dijo Elsa llevándose una mano a la cara, notablemente estresada

– Eso no importa, sabes que no puedes estar fuera en cuarto creciente – dijo su padre con seriedad

– Lo siento, ahora mismo estoy ocupada, hablamos luego – dijo colgando abruptamente

– ¿Problemas? – pregunto Jack mientras volvía a comer su helado

– Si un poco, debo irme Jack, hablamos luego – dijo ella poniéndose de pie

– Elsa, solo piensa en mi propuesta, ¿si? – dijo Jack robándole un beso

Ella se asombro un poco pero siguió su camino, al entrar a su edificio abrió su correo para encontrase con uno de su madre, al leerlo corroboró que era urgente que ella estuviera en su casa antes del anochecer, pero no lo haría, desde que tenia memoria siempre en cuarto creciente la llevaban con una anciana que le decía palabras en latín y la ponía a dormir inmediatamente, pero por una vez en su existencia quería saber porque no podía estar despierta

Al día siguiente despertó con una extraña sensación en el cuerpo, sentía ganas de tener a otra piel contra la suya, piel morena para ser exactos, le resto importancia y se dirigió a la ducha, el día trascurrió normal, a excepción de esa sensación tan fuerte hacia los chicos morenos, a la hora del almuerzo se encontró con Jack, el cual la veía extraña

– ¿Qué sucede Elsa? – dijo al verla inquieta

– Na-nada, no me he sentido bien, solo eso – Jack se sorprendió un poco, vio fijamente a sus ojos zafiros y de dio cuenta que estaban mas oscuros de lo normal, era posible que...

– ¿Qué haces aquí Jack? – pregunto para olvidar las sensaciones de su cuerpo

– Venia por tu respuesta – dijo Jack un tanto nervioso, si su presentimiento era verdadero tenia que proteger a Elsa como fuera

– Yo... – sin saber porque lo hizo lo abrazo para besarlo ferozmente

Jack cerro los ojos un poco preocupado, era igual a él en esos días, solo que él ya lo había controlado, pero ella no sabia como, aún

– Elsa, al terminar las clases te estaré esperando fuera de tu salón, ¿de acuerdo? – dijo Jack tomándola de los hombros, Elsa asintió y se fue a su salón

El atardecer se acercaba amenazante y Jack estaba desesperado, Elsa tenia que estar en un lugar cerrado si es que no quería que ella perdiera el control, como él lo hizo una vez

Los minutos pasaron y todos comenzaron a salir, Elsa venia con la respiración agitada y lo supo, ya se acercaba su perdida de conciencia, la tomo fuerte de la mano y la llevo hasta el edificio de ésta, Elsa veía todo nublado y un calor intenso se apoderaba de su vientre, sentía que la mano de Jack le quemaba y sin saber porque, deseo que todo su cuerpo se fuera quemando ante su tacto

Elsa saco la llave de su bolsa y se la dio a Jack, que abrió rápidamente y la acomodo en el sofá mientras tomaba sus manos y hablaba entre dientes, Elsa lo vio confundida y en un ataque de lucidez vio por la ventana, la luna estaba en creciente y su cuerpo quería estar con el, con Hans

– Hans – gimió mientas Jack se asustaba un poco

– Elsa escúchame, debo decirte algo importante – decía Jack pero ella estaba en otra dimensión, en una donde estaba con el amor de su vida

– Elsa, tenias razón al decir que somos iguales, solo reacciona por un momento – el estaba al borde de la desesperación y ella parecía no notarlo

Elsa lo vio fijo a los ojos y sin importar si era Hans o no, se abalanzo sobre Jack besándolo con desesperación, mientras el decía unas palabras en latín contra sus labios y tocándole la frente ella reaccionó, pero al encontrarse sobre el peliblanco solo pudo sonrojarse violentamente mientras se sentaba de nuevo en el sofá

-¿Qué paso y que haces en mi apartamento? – pregunto Elsa con cierta molestia

-Te lo explicare – dijo Jack sentándose de nuevo frente a ella

-Más te vale tener una buena explicación, Jack Frost – dijo ella con el ceño fruncido

Jack suspiro un poco, esa seria una noche bastante larga


	2. Chapter 2

**Hija de la Luna**

Jack se sentó frente a ella y dando un suspiro largo comenzó a hablar

-Elsa, hace 20 años existió un leñador, era un sureño de piel tostada, era el más atractivo de su pueblo y el más fuerte, él trabajaba de noche bajo la atenta mirada de la luna, ella se fue enamorando del leñador desde que era un niño, y una noche que lo veía trabajar como siempre, él se giro hacia la luna y en un susurro le dijo "te amo", la luna desesperada busco a una hechicera que la volviera mujer, la hechicera concedió su deseo , pero solo le dio 1 semana para enamorar al joven leñador...

– ¿Y eso a que viene? – dijo Elsa interrumpiendo su relato

– Solo escucha niña testaruda, la luna se convirtió en una mujer hermosa, cabello rubio platinado, casi blanco, piel pálida y hermoso cuerpo, ella busco al leñador y al encontrarlo se presento como Luna, él supo de inmediato que era la que lo veía desde siempre y se enamoro de ella al instante, la semana que le había dado la hechicera estaba por terminar, así que la luna decidió llevarse un recuerdo de su amado leñador, ella quedo embarazada de él – dijo Jack dando un suspiro al final

– Insisto, ¿y eso que? – dijo Elsa exasperada

– Tranquila, la luna regreso a su lugar, no si antes decirle a su amado que se casara con alguna chica que lo amara tanto como ella lo amo, él así lo hizo se volvió a enamorar y se casó con una morena igual que el, ella los seguía cuidando y esperando el momento adecuado para mandarle al hijo que esperaba del leñador, pero pronto escucho las plegarias de dos jóvenes, ambas no podían tener hijos, su corazón se conmovió por las jóvenes y decidió darle su hijo a alguna de ellas, pero pronto descubrió que no era un hijo, sino dos, un hijo y una hija, decidió darle uno a cada una y así hacerlas feliz a ambas

– ¿Y el leñador? – dijo ella mas interesada en el relato de Jack

– El tuvo un hijo con su esposa poco antes de que nacieran los hijos de la luna, ella siguió cuidando de sus hijos y de la familia de su amado, pero pronto descubrió que al estar en cuarto creciente los instintos carnales se desataban en sus hijos, ya que fueron engendrados cuando la luna debía estar en esa fase, así que utilizando de mensajera, a la hechicera que la trasformo, les dijo a los padres que debían dormirlos cada vez que la luna estaba en esa fase porque si no, podían lastimar a alguien – dijo Jack con un nudo en la garganta

– Jack, esto quiere decir...

– Déjame acabar, hace 18 años, la familia de la hija de la luna pudo tener otra hija, era un verdadero milagro, milagro concedido por la misma luna, su hija detestaba estar sola y le concedió una hermana, mientras su hijo adoraba ser el único hombre de su familia aparte de su padre, el tiempo transcurrió y hace poco, la hija de la luna se enamoro del hijo del leñador, la luna esta feliz porque ella si podrá vivir el amor que ella no pudo por ser la reina del firmamento estrellado, Elsa... nosotros somos los hijos de la luna y Hans... el hijo del amor imposible de la luna – finalizo Jack con los ojos llorosos

Elsa abrió ligeramente la boca, estaba perpleja, era demasiada información para una sola noche, pero de pronto comprendió el por que de su amor tan fuerte hacia Hans, sus genes y antepasados pedían a gritos amarse, pero por esas estupideces modernas, no podían estar juntos, no importaba la distancia, si sus corazones se recordaban era suficiente, pero ahora la duda embargo su corazón, su madre, la luna, había sido reemplazada por una morena, ¿y si ese era su caso también?, no soportaría perder al amor de su vida, no otra vez

Elsa comenzó a llorar como si fuese una niña, Jack la veía con lagrimas en los ojos, sin querer recordaba el día en que no pudieron dormirlo a tiempo y le hizo daño a una chica de su ciudad, ella era su novia, pero eso no quería decir que él... no podía borrar de su mente ese trágico día, aunque ella lo perdono, él ya no pudo estar con ella sin sentir culpa, se fue a las montañas donde aprendió a controlar ese deseo carnal por las morenas, con la ayuda de su madre, la luna

– Elsa, no entiendo porque lloras – dijo Jack mas calmado

– Extraño tanto a Hans, quiero estar con él – dijo abrazando a su "hermano"

– Descuida, el año esta terminando, solo queda uno y podrán ser felices, pero antes, quiero que vengas conmigo, hay que ver a mama, ella te ayudara a controlarte en estos días – dijo sonriendo

-Lo que me recuerda... – dijo Elsa limpiándose las lágrimas y hablando calmada – Tu sabias de nuestro origen ¿y aun así querías acostarte conmigo? – dijo bastante molesta

-No, yo me entere hoy, lo juro – dijo Jack apartándose de ella

Elsa lo abrazo para susurrarle un gracias y luego de que se despidieran hablo con sus padres para darle las gracias por haberla criado, ellos estaban sumamente preocupados por ella, pero les dejo en claro que aprendería a controlar sus instintos, que contaría con la ayuda de su nuevo hermano y la luna y que a pesar de todo ellos seguían siendo sus padres y Anna su adorada hermana menor

El resto del año transcurrió con normalidad, entre entrenamientos con su hermano y los juegos de siempre con su hermana, el dolor que le causaba la ausencia de Hans fue disminuyendo

La carrera de Hans lo estaba matando y por eso no podía contactarse con Elsa, estaba viajando constantemente para terminar su carrera, pero eso no impedía que siguiera amando a su reina, últimamente la había sentido bastante cerca, y eso le agradaba, ya había pasado 1 año de que estuvieron juntos y el recordaba ese día como si hubiese sido ayer

El cuarto año era el mas difícil para Elsa, entre exámenes, fiestas de despedida y cuartos crecientes difíciles de controlar, su cuerpo estaba mas que encendido cada noche, pero gracias a Jack y Anna, que luego de tanto se llevaron bien, y por supuesto su madre, lo pudo superar, ahora solo tenia que resistir los abrazos de felicitación en la graduación y estaría a salvo

La ceremonia fue de lo mas hermoso, sus amigas la abrazaban y decían que la extrañarían, mientras que sus admiradores aprovechaban cada abrazo para dejar en evidencia que la deseaban, ella estuvo tentada a quedarse abrazada a alguno pero, Jack la veía desde lejos con una mirada de reproche, al final de la noche, ella estaba refrescándose en el balcón del salón donde estaba la fiesta de graduación

Elsa suspiro pesadamente mientras recordaba a Hans, su chico aun no llegaba y eso la ponía de mas nerviosa, en una semana máximo el estaría de vuelta, pero ella se desesperaba, estaba tan ensimismada cuando no se percato que un chico se le acercaba por detrás y le besaba el cuello mientras sus manos acariciaban sus muslos

-¿Qué diablos haces? – se giro bruscamente para encontrase al dueño de sus pensamientos

– Hola mi reina, perdón por la tardanza – dijo Hans con una sonrisa devastadora

– Hans, estas aquí – dijo apenas para abrazarlo y llorar de felicidad

– Y nunca mas te dejaré sola, lo que me recuerda... – Hans se aparto de ella y sacando un anillo de su bolsillo se arrodillo ante ella

– ¿Te gustaría ser mi esposa? – Elsa se llevo ambas manos a la boca mientras veía a Hans sonreír nervioso, ¿no le había gustado el anillo?, ¿ya no lo quería?, la duda lo estaba matando

– Claro que si, te amo tanto Hans – dijo arrodillándose también para abrazarlo

Ambos se besaron mientras la luna estaba llena, como dando su consentimiento a la pareja, sus padres y sus hermanos veían la escena desde adentro, el padre de Hans sonreía abiertamente mientras suspiraba

–" _Ellos vivirán nuestro amor, Luna"_ – pensó mientras los veía y abrazaba a su esposa y le daba un tierno beso en los labios

Los padres de Elsa sonrieron al ver a su hija tan feliz, ahora solo quedaba velar por Anna y sus últimos 2 años de universidad, Jack abrazaba a sus padres mientras veía de reojo todo lo que pasaba, una sonrisa traviesa atravesó su rostro al recordar el incidente de su propuesta tan indecorosa hacia Elsa

– Lo olvidaba, Mamá... Papá... él es Kristoff, mi novio – dijo Anna sonrojándose mientras presentaba a un chico rubio mucho mas alto que ella

– Aguarda, ¿Kristoff?, ¿novio? – dijeron sus padres al unísono

Anna sonrió nerviosamente mientras sus padres aun procesaban la información, Kristoff por su parte estaba que los nervios le traicionaban, pero al fin de cuentas ese día si que se respiraba amor, así que ellos no serian la excepción

Elsa y Hans eran ajenos a todo lo que pasaba adentro, su mirada estaba sobre la madre de Elsa, quien no dudo en iluminarlos más para dar un ambiente más romántico

-Tu madre esta de acuerdo – dijo Hans sonriendo mientras le pasaba un brazo por la cintura

– ¿Lo sabias? – pregunto ella confundida

– Me entere mientras estudiaba el tercer año, se toda la historia – confeso Hans

– ¿No te parece hermoso? – dijo ella poniendo su cabeza en el pecho de Hans

– Tu me pareces mas hermosa – dijo para luego besarla

Después de esa noche, todo lo concerniente a la boda fue un completo caos, pero meses después, en el gran día, todo marcho perfecto, Elsa estaba tan feliz que olvido por completo todo el sufrimiento en esos 4 eternos años, la música comenzó a sonar y su padre le sonreía mientras le daba su brazo para que ella se enganchara fuertemente a el y le susurrara un gracias, el le beso la frente y avanzaron al altar donde Hans la esperaba con nerviosismo, toda la ceremonia fue perfecta y en la recepción hizo su aparición alguien que jamás imaginaron

-Hola hija – dijo una mujer bastante atractiva, cabello rubio platinado casi blanco, piel pálida y hermoso cuerpo, tal y como Jack la había descrito – Estas muy hermosa

– ¿Mamá? – pregunto Elsa asombrada

– Solo tengo esta noche, y me alegro de verte, te quiero mucho hija mía, siempre cuidare de ti, jamás estarás sola – dijo abrazándola

Elsa correspondió el abrazo con fuerza y lágrimas en los ojos, a lo lejos estaba Jack que escupió toda su bebida al ver a su madre, tan rápido como pudo se acerco a ellas y se unió al abrazo

Esa noche la luz de la luna estuvo más intensa que de costumbre, la vida jamás había sido tan perfecta para Elsa y Hans, eran dos mitades unidas por el destino y por fuerzas más allá de las imaginables, pero algo era seguro, su amor fue el mas fuerte que pudo existir ante los hombres

 **Fin**

 _o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o._

 _¿Que les ha parecido?, se que es algo raro, pero es mi naturaleza_

 _Debo agregar que la pequeña historia de la luna fue idea de mi pequeña sobrina de 9 años, claro que los detalles mas pervertidos yo se los agregué -^^-_

 _Espero sus reviews y nos leemos en otra historia!_


End file.
